bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Opal Goddess Tilith
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850808 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8560 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |normal_distribute = 11, 7, 5, 10, 6, 4, 11, 7, 4, 9, 5, 4, 10, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 45, 54, 63, 72, 81, 90, 99, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 11, 6, 4, 10, 5, 4, 9, 4, 4, 10, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 45, 51, 57, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 5, 3, 9, 4, 3, 8, 4, 3, 9, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = A goddess with the power to manipulate gates to other worlds who enjoys going to the beach with her favorite Legendary Summoner on her spare time. Tilith once served in Grand Gaia as disciple to the highest ranking god of the Divine Ten and Sealed God of the Gate, Lucius. Ordered by him to guide the Legendary Summoner on their journey to defeat the rest of the Divine Ten, she was touched by the Summoner's kind heart and eventually the two grew very attached. Upon defeating Lucius himself, she became known as the guardian goddess of humanity, and now travels with the Legendary Summoner from world to world to help those in need. |summon = Sorry for the wait! Your favorite rainbow goddess is finally here! Feel free to count on me for anything. |fusion = You're amazing! Your talent for the Summoning Arts is truly something else! Although my Summoner will always have you beat, tee hee. |evolution = Wow, I feel great! Is it just me or was it something different you did? Anyway, I'm going to keep doing my best! |hp_base = 7000 |atk_base = 2600 |def_base = 2800 |rec_base = 3000 |hp_lord = 9000 |atk_lord = 3400 |def_lord = 3700 |rec_lord = 4000 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Goddess's Miracle |lsdescription = 120% boost to all parameters, negates critical and elemental damage, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn, 15% damage reduction & 20% boost to EXP gained |lsnote = Fills 10 BC |bb = Celestial Gate |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, slightly boosts OD gauge, hugely restores HP for 3 turns & negates all status ailments and negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 14 BC, 10% OD fill & heals 5000~6000 + 20% Rec HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 40 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Pretty Battle Kisses |sbbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB gauge, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 900% * HP / max HP, fills 14 BC, fills 6-9 BC when hit, 50% chance of healing 25-30% damage taken, 600% BB Atk & 70% HP to Atk/Def/Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Endless Miracle |ubbdescription = 33 combo massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauge), fills all allies' BB gauge to max, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and enormously restores HP for 4 turns, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC when hit, heals 100% damage taken & 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 33 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 33 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~6500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Beauty and the Brains |synergy = Twilight |bondunit = Brilliant Scientist Noel |dbbdescription = 66 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, BB gauge, OD gauge, Light, Dark elemental damage, damage taken boosts BB gauge and restores HP, 100% raises allies from KO, 80% KO resistance & 100% damage reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 33 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 33 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 33 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 33 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Bonded to the Summoner |esitem = Iridescent Hope |esdescription = Slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB for all allies when Iridescent Hope is equipped, damage taken may considerably restore HP negates Def ignoring effects, boosts BC, HC drop rates for all allies & 5% boost to EXP gained |esnote = 10% BB cost reduction, 30% chance of healing 25-30% damage taken & 25% BC/HC drop rate |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 3-4 BC |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status aliments and Atk, Def, Rec reductions |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 20 |omniskill6_1_desc = Adds great BC, HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_1_note = 40% boost |omniskill6_2_sp = 15 |omniskill6_2_desc = Adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction counter for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill6_2_note = 30% chance of 25% reduction |omniskill6_3_sp = 15 |omniskill6_3_desc = Adds probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction counter for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_3_note = 40% chance of 60% reduction |omniskill6_4_sp = 15 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds activates Light shield for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_4_note = 6000 HP/Def shield |omniskill6_5_sp = 10 |omniskill6_5_desc = Adds boosts OD gauge effect to SBB |omniskill6_5_note = 12% OD fill |omniskill6_6_sp = 25 |omniskill6_6_desc = Adds enormous boost to all elemental damage for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_6_note = 200% boost |omniskill6_7_sp = 35 |omniskill6_7_desc = Adds 50% damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_7_note = |omniskill6_8_sp = 15 |omniskill6_8_desc = Enhances boost to EXP gained effect on LS |omniskill6_8_note = +10% boost, 30% EXP total |howtoget = *The Savage Lion - First Clear Reward |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}